Swing Songs
See also general Jazz history. The primary music for lindy hop, balboa and other swing dances is big band swing jazz music from the 1930s and 1940s. Smaller combos from the same era was also performed in a similar style. Related in the same era we have other styles such as gypsy jazz, as well as traditional/dixieland jazz preceding the swing era and NOLA (New Orleans)-style bands. Swing dancers adapted to the changing music stylings of later eras such as rock and roll with varying degrees of success, including jump blues, rock and roll and even bebop. Coinciding with the swing revival era of the late 90s, we have "neo-swing" genre, and the coming full circle we now also have bands focused on recreating and/or innovating in the swing jazz styles of the 30s and 40s. Popular Swing Songs * Be Mir Bist Der Schön * Carioca * Castle Rock * Corner Pocket * Darktown Strutter's Ball * Exactly Like You * Flying Home * Honeysuckle Rose * Jumpin' at the Woodside * Lavendar Coffin * Lindy Hopper's Delight * Man from Mars * Minor Swing * Posin' * Rockin' in the Rhythm * Shiny Stockings * Sing, Sing, Sing * Splanky * Twenty-four Robbers * Woodchopper's Ball Video * Lindy Focus XVI ** Lindy Focus XVI: Artie Shaw Night ** Lindy Focus XVI: Chick Webb Night *** Set 1 : Who Ya Hunchin'; By Heck; Blue Lou; Everybody Rock; Sugar Foot Stomp; Rock It for Me; Strictly Jive; You're Gonna Lose Your Gal; Undecided; Don't Be That Way *** Set 2: Let's Get Together; Blue Minor; Tain't what you do; Sing Me a Swing Song and Let Me Dance; Dipsy Doodle; Sing You Sinners; Take It from the Top; A-Tisket, A-Tasket; In the Groove at the Grove; When I Get Low I Get High; Clap Hands, Here Comes Charlie. *** Set 3: Go Harlem; Little White Lies; Betcha Nickel; Breakin' 'Em Down; Stompin' At the Savoy; Sugar Blues; Spinnin' the Webb; Everybody Step; Billy; Harlem Congo; Lisa (encore); Lindyhopper's Delight (2nd encore) ** Lindy Focus XVI: Duke Ellington Night ** Lindy Focus XVI: Jimmie Lunceford Night ** Lindy Focus XVI: New Year's Eve * Lindy Focus XV ** Lindy Focus XV: Benny Goodman Live Stream Part 1 Part 2 (Content Blocked) ** Lindy Focus XV: Chick Webb Live Stream * Lindy Focus XIV ** Lindy Focus XIV: Artie Shaw Night Highlights ** Lindy Focus XIV: "Auld Lang Syne" and "I'm Confessin" (New Year's Eve) ** Lindy Focus XIV: Count Basie Night Highlights ** Lindy Focus XIV: Duke Ellington Night Highlights ** Lindy Focus XIV: "Sing, Sing, Sing" (Benny Goodman Night) * Lindy Focus XIII ** Lindy Focus XIII: Artie Shaw Night Jonathan Stout Orchestra ** Lindy Focus XIII: Slim Gaillard Tribute Falty & the Defects ** Lindy Focus XIII: Benny Goodman Night Jonathan Stout Orchestra ** Lindy Focus XIII: Count Basie Night Jonathan Stout Orchestra * Lindy Focus XII ** Paul Consentino and His Swingin' Fives ** Paul Consentino and His Swingin' Sevens ** Ben Polcer and his NOLA * Lindy Focus XI: Glenn Crytzer and His Syncopaters * DCLX 2013: Triple Treat by retrorhythmz * Craig Gildner Big Band Debut (Feb 2013) by retrorhythmz * DCLX 2012: Battle of the Bands by retrorhythmz * DCLX 2011: Battle of the Bands by retrorhythmz Radio * Big Blue Swing Podcasts * Hey Mr. Jesse * Trading Fours Other Spotify Playlists * Warren Cheung "Platinum"-series playlists (sorted) ** Lindy Hop 100-139 BPM 140-159 BPM 160-179 BPM 180-199 BPM 200+ BPM ** Blues External Resources * David W. Niven Collection of Early Jazz Legends: Digital archive of taped recordings selected by David Niven. Includes commentary and rare recordings. * Heritage Sounds: Exact transcriptions of classic Big Band jazz tunes, focusing on reproducing specific recordings rather than adaptations/arrangements. Chick Webb (2016) and Jimmie Lunceford (2017), with Lionel Hampton coming soon! * Lindy Hop DJ Corner: You Should DJ Big Band Music on the Frankie Manning Foundation Webpage ** Music recommendations by Michael Gamble, DJ and bandleader. * Savory Collection: Live radio broadcasts from the swing era, recorded by Bill Savory. Recordings from this archive are now for the first time being released. * Swingin' Songs But, You need to think about: Nalla Kim has compiled a list of potentially problematic songs and reasons why you may hesitate to play them at a dance. * Vintage Jazz Buffet (also parts 2, 3, 4, 5) listing of 100 songs by 100 artists by Craig Sparks (All the Cats Join In blog).